1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of operating semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to methods of operating semiconductor devices that include adjusting gate voltage level in a hold mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional memory, for example, a DRAM, may include one transistor and one capacitor as a memory cell. However, there are limitations to the scalability of the conventional memory, due to the capacitor, in particular, the size of the capacitor. As a result, a memory including one transistor (1T) and no capacitor as a memory cell, referred to as ‘a capacitor-less memory or 1-T DRAM’, has been studied. The 1-T DRAM may be simple to manufacture and it may be easy to make a memory device with larger density.